Tai Lung's Tickle Fun With Tigress
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "The Past Becomes The Present". Tigress, despite her new love with Tai Lung, is very unhappy due to remembering what she did while under Cu-Hun's vile spell. So Tai Lung tries to cheer his love up in an unexpected yet hilarious kind of way.


Hi, everyone! I've decided that, because Kung Fu Panda 2 will be coming out very soon, I would make a nice, funny Taigress fic where any and all Taigress fans can laugh it up! This was made both because I wanted to make it and as a fulfillment of a request from one of the reviewers/acclaimers of my stories. I hope you enjoy it, all!

Three things to note:

This is, along with being a story meant for humorous fun, a sequel to "The Past Becomes The Present". Which, by the way, I give a sincere thanks to all of the ones who've liked it, added it to their favorite stories and/or praised me for it.

This story takes place seven days after the events of "The Past Becomes The Present".

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Kung Fu Panda.

Tai Lung's Tickle Fun With Tigress

It had been a week since Tigress had been cured of her horrible, destructive, hazardous condition brought upon her by Cu-Hun, and she and Tai Lung had subsequently admitted to their love for each other. Although Shifu was glad to see his two students being so happy together, as were Po and the rest of the Furious Five, there was still one small problem despite their love being as fully sincere as it was utterly thorough.

Tigress was wracked with a degree of guilt, shame, embarrassment and depression due to knowing how much destruction and peril she had caused while under the control of Cu-Hun's evil spell. Sure, she knew it wasn't her fault, as it was done against her will, and she at first was too caught up in relief and her newfound love for Tai Lung, plus being so close to him, to focus much on how she felt about what she'd done while unable to control herself, but then…WHAM!

And she was so unhappy that she didn't even want to be near her lover, Tai Lung, despite how close they were now. Nor Viper, who was like a sister to her and vice versa. Or even Po or Shifu, respectively one of her fellow Dragon Warriors and her master, plus the only fatherly figure she ever truly knew. Her depression and how upset and glum she was? It was simply that severe. She wanted to just be left alone.

"Man, poor Tigress…" Po said. "She's so unhappy lately…" "Isn't it obvious why, panda?" Tai Lung asked. "It's because the realization of what happened while that lousy Cu-Hun…" He took a pause and growled with hatred at the mere thought of the thankfully now dead and in hell buffalo sorcerer. Then he continued: "…had her under his goddamn spell has hit her now that she's recovered in full from all she's been through. It pains me to see her suffer like this as much as any of you, especially since she's now my lover and vice versa, but there's no denying why she feels this way."

"No, there isn't." Shifu told Tai Lung. "You are absolutely right, Tai Lung. Further, though she is thankfully not depressed to the extent where she would binge, I know not how long her pain and sadness is going to last." "Worse, we can't comfort her because she won't let anyone near her right now! Not even me, Po or Tai Lung!" Viper added. "I tried to cheer her up with a little song, but she just gave me a death glare." "Ouch." Crane commented. "That's gotta sting." "Word." Viper replied. "What song was it, by the way?" asked Monkey. "It was 'May It Be', by Enya." Viper said. "I felt it would be the only way to both try and make her feel better, but also acknowledge how much emotional pain she was feeling. Hard area to it." "And even then, it just wouldn't be given a chance, let alone work." Mantis sighed. "Surely, though, she knows that none of it was her fault?" asked Monkey. "Of course, but she never thought she'd lose control or do anything like this even against her will. And now, as far as she's concerned, her perfect record is shattered." Viper sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do." Po said. "Maybe I should cook her favorite meal and make it a surprise tonight?" "As if her current state would allow her to tell it was her favorite of meals, Po!" Tai Lung pointed out. "Right…" Po said, embarrassed he hadn't considered such a fact as that. "Thankfully, I actually have the perfect plan!" Tai Lung said. "I know I'll need your permission first, master," he said to Shifu, "but I'm the one who's near and dear to her and vice versa, so I'm the one who should find the right way to cheer her up!" "You have my permission to try, though if she gives you a sign she wants to be left alone, respect her wishes." Shifu said. "It may be she just needs to deal with this on her own, though it's better to try and fail than to not try at all."

"Still, I should warn you." Crane said. "Trying to cheer up Tigress right now is laughable." Tai Lung then said: "Exactly." and winked to the others. Then he took off to find some sleeping powder and, once he had a hold of it, went over to where Tigress was. He did so quietly so that she wouldn't notice. As soon as he was close enough to his lover to make his move, he said: "Tigress?" "Tai Lung?" Tigress asked, looking to her side. "What do you…" Before she could finish her sentence, though, Tai Lung threw a bit of the powder in her face, and she fell asleep on the spot. Then he picked up her sleeping form and walked down to the basement of the Jade Palace.

"Must act quickly…" Tai Lung thought to himself. "I'm only gonna get one chance to do this, and if I screw up, I can just kiss our love goodbye for good!" So he swiftly shackled Tigress to a wall, though he made sure to do so in a way that would avoid giving her even the slightest bit of discomfort, and then he equipped the walls with sound barriers so no one would hear what was going on. Once he was done, Tigress had her arms in a position so her hands were behind her head and her underarms exposed, and then Tai Lung removed the bottom half of her shirt and both of her sandals, revealing her beautiful belly, her gorgeous belly button and her sexy feet.

"Okay, as soon as she wakes up, I can start to cheer her up." Tai Lung thought to himself. Then, a second later, Tigress woke up and said: "Huh…where am I…what happened…TAI LUNG?" "Hello, my dear." Tai Lung said to her. "I should explain what's going on, especially since you doubtless wanna know, so I will. Thinking it was the only way to cheer you up from your huge state of sadness, pain and depression, and thinking I was the best candidate for it, given our being lovers and mates now, I gave you a small dose of sleeping powder, then brought you down here, put you in a comfortable position on that wall and shackled you that way, then removed your boots and the bottom half of your shirt as well. "WHAT?" Tigress exploded. "How dare you do this to me! Whatever this is, and whatever way it's meant to cheer me up, has failed miserably, because all it's done is make me go from sad and glum to enraged and pissed off enough so that I'd fucking tear off your balls if I wasn't shackled!"

"You feel that way NOW because you haven't been truly cheered up yet, nor realized why I did this the way I did. But once this is done, you'll be just as close to me as you were before and in fact will thank me." Tai Lung said. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true, I assure you. That is, if fate favors me along with fortune." He then walked on over to Tigress, becoming hard as he saw her beautiful feet and her alluring stomach and navel, and asked her: "Tigress, please do tell me, honey. Are you, by any chance, TICKLISH?"

"What the hell does that have to do with ANYTHING?" Tigress exploded, but then she started giggling because Tai Lung tested out whether or not she was for himself by tickling her feet with his fingers. As it turned out, Tigress was excessively ticklish, and Tai Lung, discovering this to his delight, would now use such a fact to cheer her up. "Superb!" he thought. "When I'm through, her depression will be as good as gone and she and I will be embracing tighter than ever before, if that's at all possible, that is!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tigress burst out laughing. " IT, TAI LAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANG! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

"Exactly." Tai Lung said. "I told you I was going to cheer you up, and I am!" He kept tickling her feet with his fingers, then he switched to licking her feet, sucking on her toes and licking in between her toes. "! THIS IS WOHOHOHOHOHOHORSE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tigress cackled. "CAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT! THIS ISN'T FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears were coming out of her eyes, then Tai Lung walked over, picked up a feather from a table and said: "Oh, and by the way, Tigress, I soundproofed the walls of this room, plus told the others I was going to try and cheer you up after getting Shifu's permission, so don't expect any of the others to hear anything, nor to think anything is up. Thus, don't expect this to be cut short. 'Cause it won't be." He then brushed the feather along her soles and in between her toes, and this was driving Tigress berserk. "! PUT AN EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEND TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO IT! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAI LAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANG, I YOHOHOHOHOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHND BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEING TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHED!"

After a bit, Tai Lung said: "Okay, enough with your feet, though they are gorgeous feet indeed. I think it's time your underarms got a turn, Tigress!" He drove his hands into her underarms and in the process started tickling them like mad. As a result, Tigress started laughing like mad, and at a very high level of noise. "! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! KNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHFF!" Tigress yowled with laughter as further tears came out of her eyes and her beautiful, sharp white teeth were easily visible in her wide open, laughing mouth. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT! QUIT IT! I DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T LIKEHEHEHEHEHEHE THIS! I DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T WAHAHAHAHAHANNA BEHEHEHEHEHEHE TICKLEHEHEHEHEHED, DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMIT!"

After he was done with her underarms, Tai Lung looked to Tigress's midriff and said: "And now, my sweet, adorable Tigress, for my favorite tickling of all. Both your sides, your ribs, and, of course, your yummy tummy. Belly button and everything!" "Tai Lung, don't you dare!" Tigress exploded. She was very eager to deter him from this, for her belly was by far the most ticklish part of her body. She was highly ticklish everywhere, but her belly was easily her top weak spot. "Oh, I more than dare. I do!" Tai Lung said as he tickled her sides and ribs everywhere and licked her belly. He also stuck his tongue into her belly button and licked there, too. It was driving Tigress not a speck short of berserk. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed. "! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU'LL FOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOR THIS, TAHAHAHAHAHAHAI LUNG! THEEHEHEREHE WILL BEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHELL TOHOHOHOHOHO PAHAHAHAY FOR YOHOHOHOHOHOHO WHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN I GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET FREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

While more tears than ever went down the face of Tigress, Tai Lung then tickled her belly as well as her belly button both with his fingers and with his tail and it was done more crazily than ever. "! I'LL KILL YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU FOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOR THIS!" Tigress literally howled with laughter. "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU THIS RIGHT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOR YOHOHOHOU'LL BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !" "Sorry? But I'm not the least bit sorry. Especially since you're laughing instead of wallowing in sadness now!" Tai Lung said. "And such a beautiful smile, the way those tears of laughter flow so fluently and freely out of your shiny, beautiful, breathtaking gold and ruby eyes…" He was obviously nigh taken by the sight of all this, though he kept himself focused on his main action.

"Okay, Tigress," he said, "now it's time for me to go to the final stage of cheering you up." He then struck a pose which made Tigress know immediately what he was going to do, and then she said: "TAI LUNG, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" in a furious tone of voice. "I'm going far beyond thinking about it, my dear." he said. He then tickled her belly and belly button nonstop with his tongue, tickled her feet incessantly with his tail and tickled her underarms endlessly with his hands. Tigress could do nothing but laugh helplessly under this powerful tickling storm delivered by her snow leopard of a lover. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !"

Once Tai Lung felt he had sufficiently cheered her up and put a stop to his tickling, it was amazing Tigress had not wet herself. In any case, though, he unshackled her from the wall and prepared for her to pounce on him, saying: "Now, Tigress, don't you feel about 100% better than you did prior to me throwing that sleeping powder in your fa-WHOA!" He was indeed pounced on by Tigress, but in a way that was far different than you would expect. Tigress was not trying to tear him apart…SHE WAS KISSING HIM FIRMLY ON THE MOUTH. He accepted the kiss and embraced her, then after a bit of kissing while they lay on the floor she'd caused him to fall onto back first, she said: "Tai Lung…"

She then gave him a gaze of her amazingly beautiful eyes and said: "…as soon as you unshackled me, I realized…not only was I no longer depressed, but, as much as I hate to admit it, that tickling you delivered my way…I liked it." Tai Lung opened his eyes wide in surprise, but was glad to hear his plan had worked like a charm. "Anything for you, my love." he said, but then Tigress told him: "However, while I liked it, I love you. Thank you for cheering me up, Tai Lung. I guess you were the only one who truly knew what I needed. Fitting, since we're forever together." She held his hand, and he held hers, and Tai Lung said: "Indeed. You are quite welcome, my darling Tigress." "Now how about I reward you for such thoughtfulness, hmm?" asked Tigress. She and Tai Lung, after the latter said: "Well, now that you mention it…" were in the next second seen embracing and kissing each other.

There was a short gap in their otherwise pure embrace of love when Shifu, Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper came downstairs to the basement and Shifu said: "It's been long enough, Tai Lung. If you've cheered her up, I'm glad to hear it and am proud of you, but if she wants to be left alone, then leave her alone. We've looked everywhere for where you and she could be, and this is the last possible…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the surprised Tai Lung and Tigress looking up to him, Po and the four non-Tigress members of the Furious Five. Po then said: "I think they want their privacy. Shouldn't we respect their wishes?" Shifu smiled and, knowing Tigress was indeed cheered up and she and Tai Lung wanted to share their utterly passionate, personal moment, told Po: "Yes, most certainly. Come along, everyone, and be sure to close to the door to the basement once we're all out."

So they left, and Tigress would say: "By the way, Tai Lung? Remember when you said that, after you cheered me up, I'd be closer to you than ever?" Tai Lung nodded. "You were absolutely right." she said, grinning. Tai Lung grinned back and they embraced once more, kissing with their eyes closed and getting lost in their love. And if the menace and taint of Cu-Hun was not completely erased from their lives before, it certainly was now.

THE END

So, what did you think, everybody? Was it as funny as I meant it to be? Did you enjoy it? Please rate and review!


End file.
